The Perfect Man
by Alezti
Summary: Al final resulto que no eran basura sus pensamientos, !Dios!Que si existía el hombre perfecto y él lo tenia a un lado


**Bueno, pues este fic ya lo había publicado hace algún tiempo en otro sitio, pero ahora que lo encontré entre mis archivos, decidí colgarlo aquí, es mi primer fic.**

**Y me ha costado horrores subirlo, tenia la esperanza que seria poco mas fácil TT_TT**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto.**

* * *

"El hombre Perfecto"

_Absolutamente el hombre perfecto no existe _

_Pero, pensándolo..._

_Relativamente, ¡si!.._

_Puede ser..._

- Hola Naruto!

- Hola Temari, Shikamaru!!!- saludaba el rubio con una sonrisa en la cara, esas marquitas que tenia en las mejillas, lo hacían ver aun mas adorable.

- Hi – respondió aquel chico flojo, pero inteligente. ¿su expresión?, de total aburrimiento e indiferencia.

- ¿Porque no dices otra cosa parte de "Hi"? , ¡Eso no es un saludo! – le reclamaba su "dulce y comprensiva" novia, andaban ya por los 3 años de noviazgo y a ella todavía le desesperaba de laguna manera la forma tan indiferente de ser de su novio.

- Es problemático...- fue la única contestación del castaño, lo que predeciblemente, causo toda una furia en la rubia.

- ¡Para ti todo es problemático!- en esta parte ya una vena muy marcada se colocaba en su frente - ir al cine es problemático – ella ya tenia los ojos cerrados cuando empezó a enlistar ciertar cosas- ir a cenar es problemático, estar jun... ummm...

- Mejor los dejo chicos – a Naruto le caia una gota solo de ver esa escena tan, como decirlo, ¿divertida? No importaba.

_Puede ser un vago, aburrido y problemático chico, que sabe que la mejor manera de callar a su ruidosa novia es:_

_¡Besándola!_

_Claro que no todos son así..._

- ¡Ino! ¡Dame esa bolsa de papas....! ash

- No hasta que me acompañes a ver el pastel para la boda... – decía con una cara que denotaba toda la amenaza que conllevaba esa oración.

_También puede ser bajito y "algo" glotón..._

- ¡Por Dios! Nos casamos en una semana y tu lo único que haces es ¡comer!- a este punto Ino ya había perdido los estribos.

- Lo se – se notaba arrepentido- y en verdad lo siento, pero....- se detuvo un momento a pensar en lo que iba decir- haz pasado mas tiempo con ese pastel que conmigo-

¡Y ahí estaba!, esas pequeñas cosas que hacían que Ino recordara porque se iba casar. Y eran esas pequeñas cosas las que la dejaban helada y muy sorprendida.

- ¿Hoy iremos a cenar si? Solo tú y yo. – le dijo a su prometido, ya con una expresión llena de amor, cariño. No importaba

_Y porque no..._

- ¡Gaa-chan ! ¡Eres el uke más violable que he conocido en toda mi vida! – ¿Por que aquella "copia barata" de Sasuke era tan irritante?¿Por que esta con el? Aun se lo preguntaba. Así que solo respondió con un golpe en la cabeza de Sai.

- ¡Ouch ! – se quejó.

_Hasta un pervertido, loco y poco discreto...._

- Ya Sai, vamos a casa ¿quieres?- decía el de ojos aguamarina, ya resignado de poder hacer algo para que su pareja fuera menos escandalosa.

- ¡Ah!- pego un grito el de pelo negro, ya con sus ojos llenos de estrellitas- ¡Gaa-chan se me esta insinuando! – decía mientras su cuerpo se ondulaba cual serpentina.

- ¡Baka! – ok, Gaara ya tenia el rostro del color de su mismo cabello. Con una gran, gran vena saltando en su frente. Pero Sai seguía en su mundo de fantasía, pensando en… ¿posturas?. Ya se veía porque seguía con las tontas estrellitas en los ojos, mas una expresión de total felicidad. No importaba

_Supongo que hay alguien que los va a ver como la perfección..._

_Temari a Shikamaru, Ino a Chouyi, y Gaara a sAi...._

_Si...._

_Hasta un arrogante, creído, presumido, frió y con nada de tacto para alguien puede ser perfecto..._

_¡O TAL VEZ NO!_

_Uh, ni siquiera lo se..._

_No es de extrañarse sabiendo que en ese campo jamás he estado…_

_Aunque me gustaría,… _

_Al menos en este momento.,…_

_Pero la mayoría de veces me cierro tanto…_

_Que pienso que no hay nadie para mi,…. _

_Y puede ser verdad…._

_Y es que hay veces que me desespero…_

_Hay muchas cosas que no he sentido, …_

_Pero que me encantaría sentir…._

_No se si pasare mi vida viviendo en sueños…._

_Ni siquiera se si viviré……._

Naruto iba caminando por la aldea, bueno, lo estaba hasta que se puso a pensar en "el hombre perfecto"…

Ahora, solo caminaba vagamente por el bosque, hasta que decidió sentarse en una roca cerca del río…

Veía el objeto que llevaba en las manos, era una película, la había rentado justo el día de ayer…

Se lamentaba enserio haber escogido esa…, por culpa de aquel objeto ahora estaba así, pensando un millón de cosas que al final, el concluiría que eran basura…

_Creo que es cierto…_

_A nadie le gusta estar solo, ni le gustara,…_

_Siempre es bueno tener a alguien: que te cuide, que te acompañe, que intente comprenderte, que te quiera……_

_Uh… _

_Solo que yo veo tan lejos la posibilidad de que eso me pase…_

_¡A lo mejor solo es que soy muy negativo!_

_, pero también lo dudo…_

_En el fondo, aun espero que ese alguien llegue, y seamos felices por siempre…_

_¡Es muy ridículo! Ni yo me creo eso…., pero se que eso es lo que me gustaría…_

-Dobe – Sasuke había llegado por detrás, asustando al rubio…

- ¡Teme!

- -

- ¿Que tienes ahí? – dijo ignorando la cara de mala leche que le dedicaban y viendo de manera curiosa el objeto aun ubicado en las manos de Naruto.

- ¡¿Ah?! …oh… esto…. Es una película – respondió dejando paso a las manos del azabache para que pudiera tomar la película

_Y aunque no se si va a pasar o no…_

- "The Perfec Man" – menciono al aire, como no entendiendo el titulo.

- Sip – dijo con esa expresión zorruna, que tanto le caractrizaba- ya la has visto ¿?

- Si, alguna vez llegue a verla…… - dijo como queriéndose acordar del contenido de esta.

- Y… ¿tú ya tienes a tu persona perfecta…? - preguntó el rubio con cierto tono de interés, esperanza y miedo

_Supongo que a nadie le hace mal soñar un poco_

- Si, supongo- dijo de manera desganada y aburrida

-Oh…, ¿y quien es? – después de la respuesta del azabache el rostro del ojiazul había cambiado notablemente, ahora se le veía… triste o tal vez solo desilusionado. Se le pudo ver bajando la cabeza, como su hubiera algo realmente interesante en la tierra…

_Aunque yo creo que ya he soñado demasiado _

-alguien que tu conoces – dijo volviendo la cara de la película a su rubio amigo, notando que este estaba con la cabeza gacha, provocando que una sonrisa divertida se dibujara en su rostro.

_De seguro es Sakura, ..- _pensaba el rubio

- Entonces… ¿como es? – volvió la cabeza hacia Sasuke, encontrándose con esa mirada que no podía sostener… casi de inmediato desvió su mirada a otro punto,…

_Me siento solo…_

- Pues es ruidoso,… - mientras decía esto, le dio la espalda al kitsune – necio… - y empezó a alejarse – muy hiperactivo…- se detuvo - y tiene unos preciosos ojos azules…

-¿!eh!? – en este punto Naruto ya había quedado en blanco.

La cara de Naruto era todo un poema, al escuchar la ultima frase su mirada viajo desde el árbol que hasta ese entonces era muy interesante, hasta posarse en la espalda de su hasta ahora mejor amigo.

_Si, creo que ya he soñado demasiado…_

_ahora ya alucino _

-OH, se me olvidaba – volteo hacia el rubio y al ver que tenia su atención prosiguió – también le encanta el Ramen, sobretodo cuando es del Ichiraku, justo donde voy en este momento… - puso una mano en su barbilla como pensando lo que iba decir – Creo que le invitare a comer un tazón –

Naruto no cabía de la sorpresa y de la emoción, no era un alucinación….

_Aunque si esto es real, no me molestaría no volver a soñar…_

- ¿Vienes? – le pregunto con la sonrisa mas sincera y ¿dulce? Que Naruto jamás haya visto

-¡Claro!

El rubio dio un brinco del lugar donde estaba sentado, para lanzarse, literalmente sobre su amigo…

- ¡Dobe!

-¡Gracias Teme!

- Hn… toma…

Sasuke le había devuelto la película, aquella que había desatado todo lo que ahora le estaba pasando, ahora ya no maldecía tanto el haberla rentado…

_Al final resulto que no eran basura sus pensamientos…_

_¡Dios! ¡Que si existía el hombre perfecto!_

_Y él…_

_lo tenia a un lado,…_

- Vamos

- Claro, pero espero que traigas suficiente dinero, porque tengo ¡Mucha hambre!

- ¿porque no simplemente lo invite a mi casa? – se lamentaba Sasuke, con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No, nada – le respondió con lo que era un intento de sonrisa. Claro, internamente Sasuke lloraba por la gran perdida que iba tener- _mi cartera_

Naruto ni cuenta se daba de las cosas, el siguió caminando como si nada, irradiando toda la felicidad que hace unas horas creía imposible.

**FIN**

"_Mientras existas tú, siempre habrá dudas y confusiones"_

"_Pensé que los Ángeles no existían, pero…_

_¿Y Tu ?" _

* * *

**Esta historia salió después de ver la misma película "The Perfect Man" con Hilary Duff, no es mi película favorita, pero me inspiro para esto.**

**Eso es todo, espero que les haya agradado. Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron, y si no fuera mucho pedir, podrían dejarme un rr, para saber su opinión.**

**De nuevo muchas Gracias**

**Atte. Alezti**


End file.
